Concours Marine à tout prix ! - PALMARES
by minimilie
Summary: Voici le résultat du vote des lecteurs pour le concours "Marine à tout prix !", ainsi qu'un petit bilan. ça y est, c'est la fin, teintée d'un brin de nostalgie... Encore merci à tous !


**CONCOURS MARINE A TOUT PRIX !**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**PALMARES**

**~.~.~.~**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Le moment que vous attendiez tous est arrivé, nous allons vous dévoiler le palmarès du concours **Marine à tout prix !**. Comme nous nous y attendions, cela a été très difficile pour vous de départager les OS concourants (ça vous montre à quel point le travail de jury peut être compliqué !).

Les votes des lecteurs/participants étaient très serrés, extrêmement serrés même, à tel point qu'un podium avec la première, deuxième et troisième place n'avait plus vraiment de sens, puisque un quart des participants y figurait ! Nous avons donc choisi, contrairement à ce qui avait été annoncé, de ne nommer que le grand vainqueur de ce concours à l'issue de vos votes.

Par ailleurs, nous autres modératrices souhaitions attirer votre attention sur deux OS qui nous ont particulièrement plu/émues/touchées/retournées. Ils constituent les « coups de cœur des modératrices ».

Allez, cessons de vous faire lanterner, c'est parti !

_Roulements de tambours_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Le Grand Prix des Lecteurs du concours Marine à tout prix ! revient à …**

_« Souvenirs d'un Marine naufragé » _de Nodoka997

.

**Les Coups de Cœur des modératrices :**

_« Regards d'une femme soldat »_ de flllora

Et

_« En mission pour la Justice »_ de Sinasta

Toutes nos félicitations !

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont participé, tous ceux qui ont lu, tous ceux qui ont joué le jeu et ont posté des reviews puis voté, tous ceux qui se sont inscrits mais qui n'ont finalement pas pu participer, tous ceux qui ont fait vivre cette communauté pendant quelques mois.

Avant de vous laisser un dernier petit mot, nous voulons attirer votre attention sur le fait que, même si le concours est terminé, la communauté Concours Marine à tout prix ! n'en finit pas de vivre pour autant. Vous pouvez notamment dès à présent découvrir l'OS de SwordgirlJackie, qui a dû déclarer forfait au dernier moment mais a quand même tenu à partager son écrit avec nous. Un OS de Crowny ne devrait également pas tarder à être ajouté, et qui sait, d'autres auteurs ayant eu des imprévus lors du concours posteront peut-être finalement leur OS )

Enfin un peu de pub : un autre concours sera prochainement organisé par d'autres auteurs (notamment Crowny et Jyanadavega), surveillez les nouvelles parutions !

Encore merci de nous avoir fait rêver, tous autant que vous êtes !

_._

_A ceux qui ont participé, n'oubliez pas de faire de la pub aux nominés, soit sur votre profil, soit sur votre prochaine publication !_

* * *

**minimilie ****:**

ça y est, ce concours est terminé… Je suis nostalgique, mais également très excitée, à la manière d'un Mugiwara no Luffy qui sortirait tout juste d'un toboggan aquatique avec un sourire éclatant, les bras chargés d'une montagne de viande, suivi par son équipage souriant (sauf Usopp, Nami et Chopper, qui auraient moyennement apprécié d'être ballotés dans tous les sens sur leur embarcation de fortune dans ledit toboggan).

Merci, mesdames et messieurs les participants (dédicace aux deux courageux bonhommes qui se sont glissés parmi toutes ces auteures !). Avec vous, j'ai eu envie de pleurer, envie de rire, envie de rêver, envie de taper mon portable de dépit/excitation, envie de vous serrer fort jusqu'à ce que vos os craquent tellement j'ai été émue par ce que vous aviez écrit. Vos textes étaient tous magnifiques et, si nous n'avions pas eu peur de passer pour des charlots et de nous faire bombarder de projectiles et huées en tout genre pour avoir créé un vote pour rien, nous aurions carrément décrété qu'il était surfait de nommer un vainqueur J. En tout cas, un grand merci à vous pour tous ces merveilleux instants de lecture, et félicitations à l'auteure de l'OS vainqueur.

En parlant de votes, merci à ceux qui ont joué le jeu ! Si vous êtes motivés, ce serait sympa de me donner un retour, ça m'intéresse de savoir si vous avez trouvé la manière de faire simple, ludique et accessible, ou pas du tout. Ça pourra toujours aider la pathétique utilisatrice d'ordinateurs que je suis à s'améliorer sur ce genre d'outils informatiques ^^

Malheureusement, j'ai appris à l'instant que certaines participantes arrêtaient d'écrire et de poster sur ffnet, leur OS pour le concours constituant leur dernière création publiée sur ce site. J'en suis toute coite, hébétée, déprimée. Les filles, j'espère que nous resterons en contact et que je pourrai suivre vos prochains écrits malgré tout. Vous allez manquer à ce fandom, n'en doutez pas. Vous allez _nous_ manquer.

Je vais arrêter là mon monologue, je monopolise déjà trop de place. Je terminerai par des remerciements (oui, encore !). Merci à tous ceux qui ont fait vivre cette communauté pendant quelques mois, ce fut **GEANT** ! Merci à Lisen et nath pour leurs précieux conseils. Et enfin, un grand merci à Larmes-Noire, MlleLauChan, Subliime, mes super-modos, celles sans qui je n'aurai pas pu mener ce projet à bout. Merci les filles pour votre enthousiasme, vos suggestions, votre patience, votre dévouement. J'vous aime, mais vous le savez déjà 3.

O°O°O

**MlleLauChan **:

Félicitation à l'OS vainqueur, ainsi qu'à son auteure évidemment, ce fut serré ! Je suis heureuse que les participants se soient donnés à fond, nous avons eu droit à de très beaux OS, certains ont pris des risques et je les remercie ! Merci à tous d'avoir vécu cette aventure avec nous, d'avoir partagé avec nous cette même envie de donner un nouveau souffle au fandom dans la continuité des précédents concours.  
La déception est du côté du vote. Bien qu'une large majorité d'auteurs aient joué le jeu, le fait qu'aucun lecteur n'ait pris la peine de voter me consterne. Les textes ne sont pas que des produits de consommation. L'excuse d'avoir à reviewer tous les OS n'en est pas une. Par cette façon de voter, nous voulions que tous les auteurs aient les mêmes chances de gagner et c'est de l'irrespect que de ne pas soutenir le concours jusqu'au bout à travers le vote d'un OS qui n'aurait peut-être pas vu le jour sans ledit concours.

A nouveau, je dois me tourner vers les participants. Merci, sans vous, le concours ne serait pas aussi bien déroulé !

O°O°O

_Du fin fond de son lieu de vacances en mode « ermite-sans-internet », __**Subliime**__ vous remercie tous et vous salue. __**Larmes-Noire**__ signale de son côté qu'elle n'a pas grand-chose à ajouter à tout ce qui a été dit et vous remercie d'avoir écrit pour ce concours des OS tous plus différents et bons les uns que les autres._


End file.
